Mean
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: Gabe laughed, "You want ME to ask JO KEENER to stop bullying me or be gentle. Do you even know her? Or me? You know that I always need a good payback. You know what they say, fight fire with fire"
1. Problems Like Jo

"Yeah Nimrod, go cry to your mommy!" Jo called out to the Duncan middle child.

Gabe ran out of the school before the humiliation could go any farther.

He couldn't believe that girl was still bullying him after all of those years. She just wouldn't stop. What did she have against him?

His phone started vibrating in his pocket, he picked it up and opened it. It was a text. From Jo. And it was humiliating. It was one of his baby videos. He was in his diaper, dancing and singing around the living room with chocolate pudding all over his face. The worst part was that she sent it to the whole school!

"I hate you Jo." he muttered under his breath as he continued to walk home.

He entered his house and the first thing she saw was Teddy. She was lying down on the couch her homework falling out of her binder onto the floor. Her head was hanging from the side of the couch and her hand was strongly clutching her cell phone.

"Yeah! I know right! So then spencer was all like protective of me and stuff! It was so hot! Of course, I wouldn't like someone like Peter, he's so gross! But I love how Spencer was all like strong!"

Teddy looked up at Gabe and she instantly groaned. She mentioned him to go to the kitchen by waving her hand. Gabe rolled his eyes, dropped his backpack on the floor, and went into the kitchen.

"Hi honey! How was school?" his mom energetically asked.

"I'm fine." Gabe answered, taking a soda can from the refrigerator, "What are you making?"

"I'm making my famous cream pie!"

Gabe gagged.

"Oh come on Gabe! It's not that bad!"

Gabe fake smiled, "Of course it isn't mom..."

His mom looked at him in a questioning manner.

"I'm... Gonna go!" Gabe said, pointing to the door and rushing out of the kitchen.

"He did what now? OMG! Oh no he didn't!" Teddy screamed into the phone.

Gabe blocked his ears, picked up his backpack, and went to his room.

When he got there, he rolled all of his books onto his desk. He sat down ! Took a sip of his soda and started to do some homework.

But he was distracted. He started to think about how to get back at Jo. She was so annoying. She couldn't spend one day without humiliating him in front of his friends. He couldn't believe that he had a crash on her when he was 10. It was true, she was kinda cute, and, even if it pained him to admit, she still was. But that wasn't the problem!

He started doodling on his math homework torture devices from various video games. He smiled at them, continuing with detail.

Then, deciding it was too quiet, he turned on the radio.

A Taylor Swift song was on.

'Ugh, Taylor Swift!' Gabe thought, he was about to change the station when he heard a phrase that caught his ears.

"You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation" the radio sounded, slightly loosing connection between switching sides.

It sounded like the song was talking about Jo. He listened to the whole thing, bobbing his head to the tune and listening carefully to the lyrics.

When it was done, he decided to look it up on YouTube and took it from there to put on his IPod.

It was really funny how this song reminded him of Jo. It actually made him feel better about his whole situation. When he was in the middle of his 12th exercise, he was interrupted.

"Gabe! Dinner!" yelled his mother.

He ran down the stairs and cae into the living room. Teddy was in the middle of her favorite video diaries.

"So yeah Charlie, that's how dad interrupted my date with Spencer. So lesson is, if you go on a date, with your boyfriend, make sure no one in your family is at the same place you are. Cauz if you don't make sure of that, well, Good Luck Charlie" Teddy smiled and closed the camera.

They both entered the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" Teddy asked.

"Chinese takeout." their mother replied blandly

"wait, but weren't you just making dinn-" Gabe started

"I don't want to talk about it." said their mother forcefully

Gabe snickered and sat down "No wonder"

"Bob! Get down here!" yelled Amy

"I'm just changing Toby!" Bob yelled back

Amy looked at Gabe. "Aren't you supposed to do that?"

Gabe nervously laughed.

Charlie came in with a sour face on.

"I want PJ!"

Amy went to pick up and hug her youngest.

"Oh sweetie don't worry! PJ has his own apartment now. But don't worry, knowing your brother, he'll be back soon."

Gabe and Teddy laughed quietly.

The kitchen door opened wide and revealed a big man with a ridiculous cartoon bug on his shirt and a 9 month old baby in his arms.

"We are here!" Bob yelled, determined.

"Good. Because now we can eat."

That dinner was probably the slowest dinner in the histories of dinners, well for Gabe at least. He had to listen to Teddy talk about her stupid date and Charlie babbling on and on about her day. He on the other hand, was unusually quiet during the whole conversation. He was thinking about today; and all of the other days when he had been humiliated. He needed to get back at the girl.  
When dinner was over, Gabe left.  
"Aren't you gonna help to clean up?" asked his mother.  
But Gabe totally ignored it, sat on the couch, and started to play a video game.  
10 minutes later, was out of the kitchen and sat next to Gabe.  
"You okay?" she asked.  
"Fine."  
"You seemed out of it."  
"I'm Fine." Gabe forced.  
"Gabe, I'm your older sister,"  
Gabe looked up and rolled his eyes.  
"What's up?" Teddy said, more gently  
"Jo's bullying me again."  
"Are you talking about that video?"  
Gabe looked at her, confused. "You know about that?"  
"Yeah, well, I got the text too..." Teddy started to laugh.  
"It's not funny!" Gabe yelled.  
Teddy continued laughing.  
"I knew i shouldn't have told you."  
Teddy immediately stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Gabe, can you please continue?"  
Gabe glared at his older sister, but did what he was told.  
"She just doesn't stop! She's taken my lunch money, my bagged lunch, she sends embarrassing texts to the whole school! She tortures me in class, and laughs about all the bad things I do. She even spreads rumors about me! She undid my bike to go to school and I fell off in the mud!"  
Teddy laughed, but after a glare from her brother, she immediately stopped.  
"Does it occur to you that she may like you?" Teddy asked  
"Oh please! Not that again! We're not 10 anymore! We're 14!"  
"Fine whatever... What are you going to do about it?"  
"I don't really know..." Gabe suddenly grinned an evil grin, "I have too many things in mind."  
"You could just ask her to stop." Teddy proposed "Or at least be gentle about it,"  
Gabe laughed, "You want ME to ask JO KEENER to stop bullying me or be gentle. Do you even know her? Or me? You know that I always need a good payback. You know what they say, fight fire with fire"  
Teddy sighed " Don't you think you may hurt her feelings?"  
Gabe ignored the question and exclaimed, "I'll embarrass her! I'll embarrass her so bad!" he grinned.  
"Gabe, when I wanted to get back at Spencer, I didn't do it because I knew that maybe it could hurt him more than he could ever hurt me."  
"But you liked him, and you ended up dating anyways." Gabe said  
"You never know, maybe you and Jo will start dating." Teddy smiled.  
"Gross." Gabe said, making a grimace. "I'm going to bed."  
"Goodnight." Teddy called out  
"'Night," Gabe said walking up to his room.  
That night, Gabe went to sleep thinking about what Teddy said and hating that little area in his brain that wouldn't mind the idea of dating Jo.


	2. Failed Ideas

Gabe sat down contemplating his ideas to get back at Jo on the table. He spread out the sketched drawings on and pointed to the first one.

_Taking her backpack and burning all of her homework._

That wouldn't work, she wouldn't really care.

_Take away all of her clothes._

Pointless and Gross.

_Creating a bad video about her._

Too familiar

_Singing a song that makes her look bad in front of the whole school_

Getting There.

_Putting dad's bug's in her locker._

Now we're somewhere!

_Throwing a Smelly Bomb at her._

Funny.

And that was it. He chose to do the two last ones first, they were fun to do and totally embarrassing! He grinned evilly.

"Gabe, School!" his mother yelled.

"I'm coming MOM!" he yelled back.

Her took his backpack, specially stored with his bugs and smelly bombs and went to school.

When he got there, he saw people laughing at him, but he didn't mind. He wasn't going to be the one laughed at anymore. He went into his math class only to be greeted by Jake.

"Hey Dude, how are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Just fine." Gabe smirked.

"Even with Jo teasing you?"

"I'm getting a little distracted from that, doesn't really matter anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry dude, you should be like me, I never get distracted."

Gabe snorted, "Yeah right."

"Oh yeah? You don't believe me? I am the-" Jake turn's around at the sound of Tall Heather's Puppy, "Ooooo! A puppy!"

Gabe smirks as he sees his best friend running towards the puppy.

The teacher immediately enters the classroom.

"Okay Class settle down, we are going to start on our session 2 geometry."

"Perfect opportunity" Gabe mutters, "I get to miss some geometry and get back at someone!"

"Excuse Me?" Gabe asked out loud.

"Yes Mr Duncan?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Mr Duncan! Class just started, you had plenty of time to go-"

"Mrs Landers," Gabe said firmly "It's urgent."

"Mr Dun-"

"Do you really want me to do my business here?"

"Fine Mr Duncan, you are excused."

Gabe got out and slipped the bugs into his jacket. He walked down the hallway looking for Jo's locker. After a few minutes, he found it, locker 4377. He tried to open it only to be blocked by a lock.

"Stupid" Gabe muttered under his breath.

He tried the first thing that came to mind, her birthday. 22 right 12 left 8 right. He bulled on the lock but it didn't budge. He tried again. 12 right 22 left 8 right. He pulled again. Nothing. He tried various combinations like her initials, her house number, her birth year, but nothing worked. He blushed as he realized how many things he knew about her. After trying everything, he told himself that if his last idea didn't work, he would just skip the bugs and move to the stink bomb. And that last idea, was crazy: his birthday. He took a breath a slowly entered the combination. 23 right 11 left 8 right. He pulled the lock and heard a faint click. Confused as to why Jo put HIS birthday as her combination, he opened the locker slowly. He carefully put the bugs in, opened the lid, and quickly slammed the locker shut. He ran back to class snickering. As he entered the classroom, he got immediately questioned by the teacher.

"That was quite a long break Mr Duncan." Mrs Landers said in a questioning manner.

"The bladder wants what the bladder wants" Gabe answered, shrugging and receive a collective laugh from the classroom. It definitely shut the teacher up.

Gabe anxiously counted the last seconds of class.

"3...2...1..."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gabe energetically got up and rushed to see Jo open her locker. When he got to her locker, she was just about to open it. He smirked, knowing she wasn't expecting anything. She opened her locker and... nothing. Gabe stood there speechless. His plan, his brilliant plan was ruined! And he didn't even know how! He groaned as he headed to his locker to get his history books.

As he opened his locker, he let out a girlish scream. The bugs were in his locker! How did that happen?

"Get out! Get out!" he screamed.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was a typical Gabe Duncan scream!" A voice said behind him, receiving loads of laughter.

"Jo..." Gabe grumbled.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"How did you put my bugs in my locker? It was supposed to be my prank on you!" Gabe yelled.

"Oh Gabe, It was simple," Jo laughed. "You have to be more discreet when you play a prank on someone."

Gabe Looked at her, confused.

"My History Class is right next to my locker, I saw you through the window putting the bugs in my locker! I told my teacher that I had to go to the bathroom, took a plastic bag, and placed all of the bugs into your locker" Jo explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But how did you know my combination?" Gabe asked.

Jo laughed, "Gabe, we both know that I've put enough things into your locker to know your combination."

"Speaking of combinations, why is yours my birthday?" Gabe asked accusingly.

He could have swore she turned a shade of pink but quickly abandoned his suspicion because of her fast retort.

"Your birthday? Really? Well that's a sad coincidence. I should get a new lock and change that."

She turned around and headed to her next class.

Gabe was disappointing that his first plan didn't work, but he still had hope. He decided to throw the stink bomb at lunch in front of everyone. He brought the bomb to gym, the class before lunch and, coincidentally, one of his classes with Jo. He enjoyed it because they played baseball, his favorite sport. Sadly, Jo was really good at it too, maybe even a little better then him at it.

When the teacher told everyone that they could leave, Gabe discreetly followed Jo and be ready to throw it. They entered the cafeteria and he smirked, she was in the middle of it, talking to Leo about the baseball game, it was perfect. She would be totally embarrassed, especially in front of Leo, who was strangely annoying Gabe at the moment. He slowly prepared to throw it, making sure he aim was perfect. After one minute, he finally threw and... she caught in her glove.

He stood there, his mouth open looking at another one of his failures.

Jo laughed and came over to him.

"Next time Stupid, don't wait so long to throw it and make sure I don't have a glove."

She smiled and threw the bomb on Gabe. Everyone laughed and then took one step away from Gabe.

"Wow! You really filled that one up!" Jo said, pinching her nose.

Gabe blushed from embarrassment and ran from the lunchroom.

He took his backpack and decided to leave school early.

He entered the house only to be blocked by the youngest Duncan.

"GABE!" Toby yelled with joy.

Gabe put his mouth in front of his brother's mouth.

"Shhhhh! Toby! We don't want Mom-"

"Gabe?" A feminine voice asked from the kitchen.

"Nice going!" Gabe whispered angrily. "Mom!" he then exclaimed with a fake smile.

"Why are you back from school so early?" she asked, drying a plate.

"Well, the Social Studies and Science teachers were both out sick!" Gabe lied smoothly.

Amy made a face and pinched her nose. " Ew! And did it have anything to do with your smell?"

Gabe shrugged.

"Go upstairs and take a shower!" his mother ordered.

Gabe didn't complain and went to take a shower.

Later, he was on the couch surfing the TV channels.

Teddy came and sat next to him.

"So how was school?" Teddy asked.

"Who are you my mother?"

"Just answer the stupid question."

"Fine."

"No it wasn't. I just found these video on YouTube." She held up her phone and on there were two titles: 'Gabe screams like a girl' and 'Stink bomb on the stupid'.

Gabe groaned. "She didn't"

"Oh yes she did." Teddy responded "So your pranks didn't work?"

Gabe glared at her, but quickly saddened. "She's so mean."

"Do you think she just wants your attention?"

"Stop it with all of the mushy stuff!" Gabe yelled, "Get it out of your loser head!"

"Fine." Teddy said, backing down and starting to leave. "Just don't try to hurt her feelings."

"She doesn't have any feelings..." Gabe muttered.

He looked at his list and found the only other acceptable idea. Embarrass her with a song. This idea had a good thing and a bad thing. It wasn't really going to hurt her or embarrass her deeply, but at least she couldn't turn this against him. Luckily, there was a talent show tomorrow at school, and he knew the perfect song to sing. He'd just have to steal PJ's Guitar, learn the chords, and practice his not-so-great singing.

He smiled as he took the phone and dialed his principal's number.


	3. Hurtful Songs

**Last Part of a story that almost no one read...**

**whatever...**

**Enjoy, **

**(sorry for sappiness, I read too much fanfiction but I try to make the characters act as accurate as possible.)**

* * *

Gabe bit into his Tuna-Fish Sandwich and rubbed off all of the crumbs that fell onto his jeans. Lunchtime was finally here after a long morning of classes and the best part was, he didn't smell like a skunk.

"Hey, Gabe, are you gonna finish that cupcake?" Jake asked.

Gabe looked at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"You already have 3!" He exclaimed.

"Please!" Jake whined.

"Fine." Gabe said, giving up.

Jake took the cupcake and shoved it into his mouth.

"sjgomfgihuhearndjyoufdgtaler ntswho" Jake said, frosting,falling out of his mouth onto the floor.

"Didn't quite catch that..." Gabe said.

"I shaid thad I heard thad you were in the shalend show." Jake repeated, swallowing his last piece of cupcake.

"Oh! Yes Jake, I'm gonna be in the talent show."

"But the talent show is for losers!"

"Not if you get a 25 dollar check and get to humiliate a really pretty girl." Gabe said smirking

"You want to humiliate a pretty girl?" Jake asked, confused. But then again, he was always confused.

Gabe blushed and started to stuttering, looking backwards at Jo who was taking her tray to her table.

"D-d-d-did I say p-p-p-pretty? I-I-I-I meant annoying!" Gabe said.

"Oh ok."

Jake wasn't much of a negotiator.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly.

Before he knew it, Gabe was at his house, getting ready for the talent show.

He didn't want to dress too nicely, but he did try to look good. He took a shower and brushed his hair, something that he would never do unless it was an emergency. He was just about to steal PJ's Guitar when Teddy interrupted his doings.

"So Gabe, why didn't you tell mom and dad that you were preforming at the talent show?"

" What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me... you took a shower and brushed your hair, without mom asking you, something gotta be wrong."

"It's puberty." Gabe stated.

"Gabe..." Teddy warned.

"Fine, I didn't tell anyone because it's totally embarrassing to have your parents come to a talent show."

"I see... You have a valid point." Teddy admitted, "But I'm coming with you."

"What!" Gabe complained.

"Either way, you need a ride." Teddy remarked.

"Fine." Gabe said.

They got into the car, but Teddy wouldn't start up the engine.

"What are you waiting for!" Gabe asked impatiently.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Positive. Now GO!"

Teddy started up the car and headed to Gabe's school.

The drive there was pretty quiet.

When they were at the school, Teddy parked the car and Gabe rushed out of it.

"Gabe! Wait!" his sister called out.

'What now?"

Teddy looked at her younger brother, took some spit and fixed his hair.

"Eww!" Gabe yelled, taking his hand to undo what his sister had done. He ran away from her before she could do any other bad thing to him.

He took PJ's guitar and headed to the school.

A woman stopped him at the entrance.

"Name?"

"Gabriel Duncan."

The woman pointed to the end of a hallway, "Good, go right this way and stay backstage, you are the 7th up. There are 19 contestants."

Gabe nodded and headed to the stage.

Mrs Mayers, the Music Teacher greeted him backstage.

"Gabe! I'm so happy that you're here! You can set your guitar on the side."

Gabe nodded and put the guitar on an empty bench.

"Gabe, As a contestant, you will not be able to go in the crowd to watch your fellow schoolmates preform,"

Gabe looked up at his teacher and gave her a bored look.

"Don't Get into any trouble" she warned as she walked to greet another contestant.

Gabe went to sit down next to his guitar quietly.

A few minutes later, the lights dimmed out, and Gabe listened to his principal's short lecture.

"Hello Girls and Boys! Welcome to our annual school talent show! We have a very exciting show ahead of us! Now let me remind you, at the end, you will vote and we will count it all up and announce the winners! Now we will start with Peter and his animal sound harmonica!"

The curtains opened and a skinny boy with skeletal legs walked onto the stage. His hair was pale blond and his cheeks were red from blushing. He was smiling like an idiot.

"H-h-h-hello. W-w-well enjoy!

He started to make his animal sounds. Gabe had to block his ears because of the screeching music.

At the end of Peter's piece, he received a feble applause.

The rest of the acts before him weren't really spectacular.

Mary and her singing parrot.

Kyle eating a doughnut. (Gabe didn't even get that!)

Sebastian and his robot.

Melanie on the piano. (That one was pretty good...)

Thaly on the violin.

Seth singing Bad day.

"And next, we have Gabe Duncan, singing the song "Mean"."

Gabe smiled and stood up as his name was called.

When he got onstage the principal whispered firmly, "Don't mess this up Duncan."

Gabe smiled evilly, "Don't worry Mrs. Pears,"

He took the microphone.

"Hello fellow classmates. So I will be singing the song "Mean" and it is dedicated to a terrible girl. As you probably all know, this person has been a real pain forever and, instead of getting back at them, I'm just gonna give them a message through this song. I mean every single word."

Gabe smiled and started to strum the chords.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man_

Gabe looked down at the crowd and looked for Jo.

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_  
_But you don't know what you don't know_  
_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_  
_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_  
_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_  
_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again_

He finally found her, her arms crossed and glassy eyes.

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_  
_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_  
_And you don't know what you don't know_

Was she crying?

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_  
_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_  
_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_  
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_  
_But all you are is mean_  
_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_  
_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

He was almost sure that she was crying, her eyes were turning red and the tears were reflecting the light.

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_  
_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_  
_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean? _

As he strummed the final chords, he saw Jo running to the exit but stopping right at the door to put her face in her hands.

Gabe watched her and quickly went back stage, put the guitar down and ran towards the crowd only to be stopped by Mrs Mayers.  
"Where do you think you're going?"

"To see a friend!" Gabe said firmly.

"No leaving the stage." the teacher reminded.

"But-"

"No but's Mr Duncan, sit down."

Gabe grumbled and sat on the bench.

He heard in the background Melange and Chris' Duet, which wasn't terrible. He started to think about Jo. Why was she crying? It was really weird. It was just a stupid song. The other question he asked himself was why he cared so much. She was supposed to be his mortal enemy. He shouldn't care about her! He should be glad that she is crying?

He waited for what it seemed like ever until they counted off those votes.

"Contestants, please come forwards." the principal called. "We have our winner."

Gabe came with his guitar on his back like a backpack.

She opened an envelope like in those weird contest TV shows.

"Gabe Duncan."

Gabe's eyes widened and looked at the crowd that was cheering for him and saw Jo leaving.

"We now present you with a check-" the principal started.

Gabe quickly took the check and jumped off the stage, running after Jo.

"Jo! JO! Wait up!" he yelled.

Jo turned around for a slight second, but rushed forwards when she saw Gabe.

"JO! PLEASE!" Gabe screamed.

"What do you want stupid?" Jo asked turning around.

When Gabe caught a proper sight of her, it was obvious she had been crying. Her eyes were all read and tears were staining her face.

"Are you okay?"

Jo rolled her eyes "Yes I'm perfectly fine. Everything is Unicorns and rainbows!" she answered sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked, getting closer to her

Jo sat down on the floor. Wiping her tears and clenching her fists. "You're what's wrong! ME, Everything, EVERYONE!"

Gabe had never seen her so flustered.

"Is it because of the song?"

Jo clenched her fists. "No, I'm mad because Leo gave me a chocolate bar at lunch!" Jo sarcastically responded.

That caught Gabe off-guard.

"Wait... Leo gave you a chocolate bar during lunch?" he clenched his fists.

Jo looked at him, confused. "Hum yes... that was pretty clear."

Gabe tried not to be overthrown by the slight feeling of jealousy and changed the subject.

"Anyways? Why are you sad when I sing one little song and make you look bad when you humiliate me every day?"

"It's different," Jo sniffled."You won't get it and you never will!"

"No! It's Not! You embarrass me every single day playing a prank on me! I'm allowed to show my feelings!" Gabe yelled, annoyed.

Jo's voice turned into a whisper, "So you meant what you said?"

Gabe looked at her strangely. He was going to say yes, but thinking it over, did he really think that Jo was never gonna changed? His mind wondered to a place it was forbidden to wonder, the Cotillion. She looked so calm and relaxed, not to mention really really pretty. Wait! What was he thinking? This is Jo Keener, he was only 12 and really stupid. Maybe his eyes weren't working well that day.

"Well, yeah... kinda." Gabe answered. "but I still don't see why it's worse than all of the pranks..."

"Because you hate me." Jo coldly answered.

Gabe laughed, "Isn't that how it's supposed to be? We both hate each other?"

Jo mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Gabe asked "I didn't catch that."

Jo mumbled it again.

"A little louder?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT FOR ME!" Jo yelled and started to get up to run but Gabe kept her down.

"What are you doing stupid? Jo asked in a warning tone."

"An Experiment..."

"An Experiment? But you hate scien-" she was interrupted by a pair of lips on hers.

The slight kiss was only for a second but it felt special nevertheless.

When they pulled away, she tried not to blush or giggle and succeeded even if it was really hard.

Gabe smiled at her.

"Y-y-you know this d-doesn't mean that I will stop pranking you!" Jo said

Gabe laughed and took her hand gently, "Who would you be if you weren't a little mean?"


End file.
